digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness Before the Dawn
(En:) |written by=(En) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) October 20, 2002 (En:) Feburary 17, 2003 |continuity= }} Takuya, the only Warrior left within Sakkakumon, faces off against Mercurymon himself. But when the Warrior of Steel merges with the data he stole from Seraphimon, it becomes clear that it will take a miracle for Takuya to even survive. Summary Takuya, now alone in , finds himself in the Steel Area, where he encounters . Mercurymon taunts him, calling Takuya weak and using his home environment to his advantage by slipping from reflective surface to reflective surface, making it impossible for Takuya to hurt him. After a while, Mercurymon stops toying with Takuya and beckons him to the next sphere, the Light Area. Takuya enters, but only sees a cathedral and becomes suspicious. Before long, however, Mercurymon appears again and summons up 's Fractal Code, much to Takuya's anger. When Takuya demands that Seraphimon be released, Mercurymon complies—but changes him into by combining their data. ShadowSeraphimon easily batters around until he slide evolves into . Even with the added power, however, he is unable to injure ShadowSeraphimon and with one attack, BurningGreymon reverts to his human form, leaving Takuya at ShadowSeraphimon's mercy. Outside, the others become desperate to help Takuya and spirit evolve in an attempt to break into Sakkakumon. As ShadowSeraphimon prepares to destroy Takuya, Bokomon pleads with Seraphimon's egg to help them again. It glows and gives power to Takuya, allowing him to fusion evolve into . ShadowSeraphimon attacks, but he has no effect on Aldamon and he is easily defeated and purified. Seraphimon's data is returned to the egg and Mercurymon retreats to the Steel Area, Aldamon following. The two face off a final time and Mercurymon is defeated and purified, freeing Takuya from Sakkakumon at last. Rejoining the others, he sees Seraphimon's egg hatch into . Featured Characters (7) * (8) * (18) |c5= * (10) |c7= * (9) * ' (11) |c9= * (1) *' ' (2) * (3) * (12) * (14) * (14) * (14) * (17) }} Digivolutions Digi-Egg |customimage1=4-13 Seraphimon's Digi-Egg.png |episodeorder1=13 |arrow1=rr |DIGIMON2=Patamon }} Quotes ''"Trapped like the rat thou art. Methinks it's time for the Cat to have his sport!" :—'Mercurymon' prepares to meet his prey. Agunimon: "Just a mirror." Mercurymon: "Or is it?" Agunimon: "Mercurymon! What do you want!?" Mercurymon: "Just a trifle really. To defeat thee, destroy thy companions and claim this world! But first, I have a little secret." :—The battle begins. "If only thy mouth were thy weapon then surely, thou couldst never be defeated." :—'Mercurymon ' is a master of clever comebacks. Mercurymon: "Eager to perish? For truly there is no other option if thou art so foolish as to face me alone. Thou hast days of experience with this world, I have a lifetime. My knowledge could fill a book! And of course, Chapter 1 would begin with an attention catching surprise. Like this! Impressive, is it not? Thou couldst never hope to move with such speed. Thou art doomed to failure before thou even start." Agunimon: "Man you sure like to talk a lot!" :—Whatever could've given you that idea, Takuya? Mercurymon: "I see thou hath reached Chapter 2: about the futility of sparring with me in mine own world. Here, I can move with ease from any polished surface to another. I can dodge thy punches, strike without warning. Look around thyself, I can be anywhere. Even right behind thee." Agunimon: "Quit cheating! Come out and fight like a man, fair and square!" Mercurymon: "What's fair for me, is deadly to thee." :—The Warrior of Steel is full of sneaky tricks. "Chapter 3: The so-called hero runs for his life, even though there is no escape! I am everywhere in this world! Here, I have absolute power! And thou hast nothing! Well, tis not quite true. Thou hast the chance to be destroyed!" :—'Mercurymon' taunts Agunimon. Agunimon: "Come out and fight!" Mercurymon: "Very well. Then Chapter 4 shall be about how I crush thee like a boot crushes the tiniest bug!" Mercurymon: "Nice try. But breaking mirrors will only bring thee bad luck!" :—More Taunting. Agunimon: "Come on! Aren't you sick of hiding from me yet!?" Mercurymon: "Who's hiding?" Agunimon: "Stop doing that!" Mercurymon: "My, aren't thou jumpy? One might accidentally get the notion that... Thou art afraid!" :—Man, does this guy love to taunt or what? Mercurymon: "Chapter 5: Revelation!" Agunimon: "Its...Seraphimon!" Mercurymon: "Very good. It seems thou art not quite as dumb as I thought." Agunimon: "But that's not possible! He was turned into a Digi-Egg! It's impossible!" Mercurymon: "How little thou knowest of the Digital World." Agunimon: "Release him ''now!"'' Mercurymon: "Alas, tis not really a "him" to release." Agunimon: "What do you mean?" Mercurymon: "Tis only a shadow, a copy of his data. But if thou insist, it need not be restrained for me to use it thus!" Agunimon: "No! This cant be!" ShadowSeraphimon: "But it is! I have become more powerful than thou canst imagine! I am ''ShadowSeraphimon! Wish to fight me now, pathetic whelp?"'' :—'Mercurymon' becomes ShadowSeraphimon ShadowSeraphimon: "Prepare for thy doom!" Agunimon: "People keep saying that, but I'm still around!" ShadowSeraphimon: "Well then let's change that, shall we." Takuya: "You haven't beaten me yet!" ShadowSeraphimon: "Then allow me the pleasure of correcting that oversight." :—Don't make promises you can't keep SS. You'll regret it. ShadowSeraphimon: "Thou dost not frighten me... Seriously." Takuya: "OH YEAH? WELL THEN TELL ME SOMETHING, DO I SCARE YA NOW!?!" :—Yes, Takuya, yes you do. "Execute Now! Fusion Evolution!... Aldamon!" :—'Takuya' unlocks his fusion evolution. Mercurymon: "That plan was ruined, but I can still win here." Aldamon: "Don't be so sure." Mercurymon: "Aldamon! Looking to repeat thy defeat here?" Aldamon: "No, to teach you what defeat really means" Mercurymon: "Ha! Thou art a confident opponent, I shall grant thee that. But confidence is no match for the skill and power I possess!" :—Not the best time for your taunting, pal. That only works when you're better than the opponent. Mercurymon: "No, Stop! Thou cannot get past my shield. It shall repel thy attack!" Aldamon: "I'll go around it, then!" :—Good point. Why didn't we think of that earlier? "It's over! You won't hurt me or my friends EVER AGAIN!" :—'Aldamon' finally puts an end to Mercurymon Other Notes de:Der gefallene Engel